La Perdi
by CollmilloBlanco343
Summary: yeah amo el cam ! C S RULES   odio el Seddie y el Creddie
1. Chapter 1

un pequeño fic de carly y sam (CAM) :3

I complicated our lives

by falling in love with him

I complicated our lives now

I'm losing my only friend

La perdi todo por enamorarme de el...

complicamos nuestras vidas...

aora perdi a mi mejor amiga.

I don't know why

I had to try living my life on the other side

now I'm so confused

I don't know what to do

No se que hacer

e tratado de vivir mi vida en otro lado

aora estoy tan confundida

y no se que hacer...

He loves me

he loves me not

she loves me

she loves me not

he loves me

he loves me not

she loves me...

el me ama...

el no me ama...

ella me ama..

ella no me ama

el me ama

el no me ama

ella me ama

si ella me ama...

I started blurring the lines

'cause I didn't care

I started crossing the line

'cause you were never there

empeze a borrar todas las lineas

porque no me importabas...

empeze a cruzar las lineas

porque nunca estuviste ahi

Nowhere to turn no one to help

it's almost like I don't even know myself

now I have to choose

I don't know what to do

no hay salida,nadie me ayuda

es como si estuviera sola

aora tengo que elejir

y no se que hacer...

He loves me

he loves me not

she loves me

she loves me not

he loves me

he loves me not

she loves me

she loves me not.

he loves me

he loves me not

she loves me

she loves me...

el me ama

el no me ama

ella me ama

ella no me ama

el me ama

el no me ama

ella me ama

ella me ama...

espero que les haya gustado xD

un pequeño fic de cam :3 (carly y sam) x3 odio el seddie y el creddie ¬¬

cancion de t.A.T.u


	2. Chapter 2

''Declarandome y Amandote''

P.D Icarly no me pertenece...simplemente tome prestado los personajes...

_Flash Back_

_hola soy carly y yo sam y esto es Icarly! el programa de hoy sera que sam envie un mensaje con sus pies en tan solo 10 seg !_

_asi es carly -se dirijio al sillon y se sento- dame el celular y veran que antes de que den los 5 se enviara el mensaje!_

_como ven sam ya esta preparada aora le pondremos el celular y en tal solo 10 segundos me enviara un mensaje desde mi_

_perapod :D_

_lo estas grabando freward ?_

_si sam -_-''_

_-bueno aora pondremos los segundos en la pantalla y vamos contando a ver que escribe sam-_

_ya estas lista sam?-_

_si carly aora aprieta el boton mientras que yo escribrio-_

_bien -aprieta el boton- y empezamos!_

_-escribia el mensaje-_

_bien llevamos 5 segundos _

_ -BIP!- muy bien sam :D aora veremos que escribio -muestro el perapod en la camara-_

_estem carly...-que pasa freddy?- te recomiendo que quites tu perapod de la camara y lee lo que escribio sam..._

_eh? pero no escribio nada malo...-miro el perapot y sorprendida-_

**-**_no puede ser! SAM!-voltee a ver a todos lados y vi que ella no estaba-freddy cancela el programa solo por hoy! -sali corriendo de ahi-_

_esta bien... _**la mentamos cortar por hoy pero tuvimos un problema...mañana les diremos que pas y blah blah blah.-apago la camara- mientras en el piso de abajo-..**

_Sam! _**-contras!-**_sam! donde estas? _

_aqui estoy carls que pasa ?-dijo comiendo un emparedado de jamon-_

_que fue lo que hiziste?-grito casi agitada y desesperada-_

_yo? yo no e hecho nada-gire mis ojos hacia un lado-_

_claro que si lo hiziste!p-p-por-porque escribiste es en mi perapod?-_

_ehh? tranquila carls si saben que nunca nos gustamos ellos prefieren el disque '''seddie o el creddie''', -pensamiento- TSK! te odio fredward ¬¬-. _

_Fin Del Flash Black_

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip!-carajo ya callate maldito reloj-agarre el reloj y lo tire al piso...decidi levantarme,ponerme unos pantalones rotos mostrando mis rodillas,mi camisa favorita de ''I Lover Rock and Roll'' y mis tenis favoritos que ya estan gastados y viejos... en fin baje a mi comedor y vi a mi mama gritandole al gato

/Sam/-consiguete un trabajo!ya me tienes harta-y yo con una cara de ''O.O'' sin decir nada segui bajando...guarde un emparedado de jamon que es mi favorito ''*¬*'' y agarrandome 20 dolares a mi mama,recoji mi mochila sali de ahi y me diriji hacia un camino el departamento de carly ''mi nueva novia'',si yo la paso a buscar con ese freddie y ya les tengo dicho que lo odio tanto? aparte de que no me gusta de como ve a carly ¬¬-

/Carly/-me levante de mi cama como siempre bien despierta y feliz,aun recordando ese dia...-

_Flash Black_

_poeiro shi tse gustiarioa sfer mfni nofvia ? -decia mientras comia su emparedado-_

_-al verla me dio risa de como lo dijo y luego le hable diciendole-la verdad no se sam...se que eres mi mejor amiga pero que tal si nuestro amor falla ? que tal si yo te engañaria ? o te pusiera los cuernos ''u_u'' o si te pasara algo...-bajo la mirada-_

_-hay carls -suspiro- sabes que nunca me harias eso,le levanto la mirada- sabes que nunca me harias eso... sabes que siempre te protego,y tambien sabes que te e apoyado en todo lo bueno y lo malo hasta peores '':)'' y tambien sabes que siempre pero siempre puedes confiar en mi-_

_-lo se pero me preocupo mucho por ti sam-puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella-_

_/Sam/-si jeje pero la que se deve de preocupar mas soy yo porque yo tengo miedo de perderte como ''amiga''' o si alguna estupides yo me arrepentiria de haberlo hecho-puse mis manos juntandolas con las de ella y pegando mi frente con la de ella y hacercandome poco a poco directamente hacia sus labios- _

_/Carly/-al escuchar eso me quede callada y vi como se empezo acercar poco a poco directamente hacia mi boca,mi cuerpo no se movia aunque trataba (acaso sera que a mi me gustara que pasara esto?)-cuando pense eso fui callada por sus labios senti como su lengua revisaba cada rincon de mi boca asi que decidi alargarlo pase mis 2 manos enrollando su cuello y ella poniendo sus manos en mi cintura..-_

_/Sam/-la bese…sus labios sabian a un rico nectar como a fresas..o a cerezas…pero sabia rico '':D''pero en fin rompi el beso y le dije tomando aire-y que piensas carls? aceptas?-mi corazon latia rapidamente no podia tomar aire con tal solo escuchar esa respuesta-_

_/Carly/-claro que si sam –le dio un pequeño beso-si me ENCANTARIA ser tu novia –le sonriò aun abrazandola del cuello- y a donde me invitaras por nuestro primer dia de novias…..eee –sonrio picaramente-_

_/Sam/-jejeje pense que dirìas un no pero bueno ''^_^'' mmm…. No se a donde tu quieras hermoza..-_

_Fin Del Flash Black_

_/Carly/-tan solo recordar ese dia soy feliz!-me levante de la cama,me puse mis pantuflas y llendome directamente al baño a bañarme y alistarme para ir a ver a mi nuevo amor-_

/Sam/-llegue al departamento de carly pero a quien creen quien me encontre? si a ese fred en fin lo salude y le dije-hey fredward.-

/Freddy/-Hey Sam que haces aquí ?-la mirò con cara de aburrimiento y celos-

/Sam/-que no puedo venir a ver a mi n….-al decir casi esa palabra me calle y lo cambie-venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?.-

/Freddy/-estabien yo nada mas pregunte.-

/Sam/-como lo odio! Carajo desearia darle un par de puBIPzos (perdon por la palabra)en fin calme mi ira y se habre la puerta y era si era carly…me quede sorprendida al ver como se vistio (acaso lo hizo para traerme atención?)-woa! T-t-te ves b-bonita carly –me quede sorprendida-

/Carly/-termine de alistarme,Sali de mi departamento y vi a sam y a freddy,cuando Sali ellos se quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo mi amor y que me dijo que me veo bonita al escuchar eso baje mi mirada muy apenada-

/Freddy/-las vi a ellas 2 pero porque carly se puso penosa con sam ¿? Conmigo no es asi

Ella tan solo me dice ''gracias freddy'' y nada mas me sonrie aquí me huele a gato encerrado y averiguare a ver que es lo que trauman o me ocultan ellas 2.-

_Continuara…._

_Chan chan chan chan… freddy sabra lo de carly y sam ¿? ._. ps sepa jajaja _

_Pero solo dire que en el sig cap habra mucho accion y traicion ._. x3 _


End file.
